Walking With Our Memories
by Aerie-L1485
Summary: Life's best memories are stopped and frozen in time in the form of pictures. Gray Fullbuster and his family relive their greatest hits as they go through their old photos. (One-Shot, Gruvia)


"Hi everyone! I wanted to do a one shot, so, her e it is! I'm working on a new Nalu story so keep an eye out for that. I hope you like this one shot!

 **Question:** Do you like to read? If so what's your favorite book? **Answer?** My favorite book/books are the Summer I Turned Pretty trilogy.

 ** _Song suggestion:_** _Walk On Memories- EXO_

\- Love, JuviaJLockser

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

"Growing up in a house with a sister and two brothers, there was never a dull moment. Granted we were all foster kids, but to me they were family. Me, Natsu, Happy, and Erza, the inseparable Dreyar children. It wasn't until I was twelve that any of us branched out to make any new friends, and even then we were all friends in one big group. The Fairy Tail Family, is what we were called. And that's the way it stayed.

Until the December of my nineteenth birthday.

Until Juvia Lockser came knocking on my door, quite literally.

Magnolia was a small town, the kind where everyone knows everyone. Imagine my surprise when a girl not much younger than me, came knocking at my door, a smile plastered to her beautiful face and food in her hands.

I can rember that moment perfectly to this day.

It was snowing.

Outside nothing but a world of white.

And her, color that was breaking through the bleak surroundings that my senses were being assaulted with.

Her smile, competition for the snow, so pearly and bright. Blinding and perfect.

Her hair and eyes reminding me of a flowing river.

She was perfect, seemingly sweet and yet unforgettable.

And I knew, on that, in that frozen moment, that my life would never be same." My words were quiet as I stared lovingly at the picture in my hands of Juvia and I laughing as we stood in front of a carousel. The picture was a little worn around the edges but still in good condition.

"Wow, you knew from the moment you first saw her, didn't you daddy?! You knew you would marry momma?" Junes voice was loud and excited from her place in my lap. At only six years old, she was ever curious and often questioned everything.

"Yes baby, I did."

"Tell me daddy, about the pictures!" With a big smile she pointed to the stack I was holding. The stack that held the story of Juvia and I. I only chuckled at her enthusiasm before with a nod I began to shuffle through the photos as I told her our love story.

"This was our first date, we went to a carnival and took this in front of the carousel that your momma wanted to ride. She was so excited that day and we went on very single ride there. I remember as we rode the carousel we ate cotton candy, and that was the first time we kissed."

"Really. Awww." Unlike most kids her age, June found romance stories cute, due to her love with fairy tales. She always told me she wanted to marry her own prince one day.

"Yeah." I laughed as I flipped to the next photo, taken half a year later, at the park.

"Your momma and I took this photo on our sixth month anniversary. The day was nice, sunny, with a small breeze. We ate fruit that your mom had cut up and chocolate chip cookies. I made sandwiches and we stayed out there for hours. I told your mom that I loved her right before I took this picture, which is why she's crying." I laughed softly as I gazed warmly at the photo, her hat covered head, slightly bent into her hands as she cried while I had content smile lingering on my lips, my eyes focused on her.

Looking down at a suddenly quiet June I noticed her entrancement with the story. I grinned before changing to the next photo.

"This photo was taken by your uncle Natsu when I was proposing to your mom on our year and sixth month anniversary. We were at the house due to your Aunt Lucy's baby shower, and I popped the question. Your mom cried more than when Lucy found out she was having your cousin Ash." The picture depicted me on my knees and Juvia covering her face with her hands as she stood in her baby blue sundress.

"Aww momma looks so happy, daddy!"

"That's because I was Juney." Juvia's voice cut through the air and both June and I looked over to Juvia who stood in the door way, a hand comfortably resting on her baby bump. Slowly in her pregnant waddle she walked towards us before sitting on the couch beside me.

"Did you know that's why we named you June? Because that's when daddy proposed to me." Juvia lovingly brushed Junes hair behind her ear before looking up and sending me a sweet smile.

"Really?!"

"Really Juney."

"Oh wow! I feel so special!" Juvia and I only laughed at her response before Juvia grabbed the photos out of my hands and flipping to the next one.

"This is my second favorite photo of daddy and I." We all looked down at the photo of us kissing at the alter. Juvia covered in a gorgeous flowing, white wedding dress while I was in my black suit, flowers faintly surrounding us.

"Why is this your second favorite?" Junes voice was confused as she quietly spoke up.

"I'll show you my favorite one later."

"Okay." Junes voice was resigned as she began to sulk.

"I like this one!" Junes voice was no longer upset but upbeat as she sat forward and gazed in amazement at the photo of Juvia and I laying on a couch together in the middle our empty house, both of us laughing, in overalls with paint rollers in our hands.

"Me too June." I whisper in her ear as I recalled that day, one of the happiest of my life.

"That was a fun day, one I don't think I'll ever forget." Juvia said as she gazed at the picture.

After a long moment Juvia changed the picture and June let out a gasp.

" _This,_ Juney, is my favorite photo." We all stared at the photo before Juvia began to speak.

"I waited nine months to meet you. And it was worth the wait. You were perfect, and me and daddy loved you the moment we saw you."

In the photo, Juvia laid in a hospital bed, her hair slightly matted to her forehead, with baby June in her hands, while my arm was laid around her shoulders. You could faintly see the tears in both Juvia's and my eyes.

"I love you too momma, I love you too, daddy." She stood up and hugged both of us around the neck before sitting back down in Juvia's lap. I stared at them for a moment before suddenly getting up.

"Don't move I'll be right back." I jogged to Juvia and I's bedroom before coming back and sitting next to them and placing my arm around them

"One, two, three, smile."

The flash went off momentarily and after I turned the photo around and we all grinned.

"Now, this is _my_ favorite photo." I spoke as I gazed at the moment in time we had captured.

Our faces bright and happy, June holding onto Juvia's baby bump, and all of us smiling.

We would have many more memories to make, and to pass on to the next baby, but for now we would simply be happy with the moments we were living.


End file.
